erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Needs Enemies (plot)
Fill in later Species *Asar *Jotun *Vanes *Elves (light and dark) (can walk through any barrier) *Dwarves (a kind of elf actually, and only marginally shorter than humans - they're still cavedwellers and metalworkers) *Dragons Characters *Fredrik Enblad - Tjalve?? (human) *Lilja - Ae (elf) *Miriam - Signy (Valkyrie) *Noel - Sindri (dwarf) *Örjan Mathiasen - Megin (Jotun) Settings World 49. Mostly woodlands, at least in the original plan. It takes place in modern times, during the summer. Mid- or northern Sweden. Research list *Ragnarök Plot sketch *'Story goal:' Cause Ragnarök? *Romance thread (optional): *Subplot threads: 1. **2. **3. **4. **5. **6. **7. *Additional: *Plot tension: *Romantic/sexual tension: *Release: *Downtime: *Black moment: *Resolution: *After effects of resolution: Summary outline (free-form chronological summary of all introductory scenes) Miscellaneous scene notes (free form summary of scenes appearing in the middle portion) Closing scene notes (scenes appearing in the closing portion) Story evolution - the beginning #Conflict is introduced: The kids get possessed by mythological creatures (and Tjalve) #Story goal is introduced: Ragnarök #Characters are outfitted for their tasks:Mainly Megin and Signy though Tjalve holds a surprising lot of authority. #Detail each character's strength and weaknesses: ##Tjalve: ##Signy: ##Megin: Story evolution - the middle #Characters design short-term goals to reach the story goal ##tjalve ##signy ##megin #Quest to reach the story goal begins #First short term goals are thwarted. #Characters react with disappointment ##tjalve ##signy ##megin #stakes of conflict are raised #characters react to the conflict ##tjalve ##signy ##megin #characters revise old or design new short-term goals. ##tjalve ##signy ##megin #quest to reach the story goal is continued #short-term goals are again thwarted #characters react with disappointment #stakes of the conflict are raised #characters react to the conflict #Downtime begins #characters revise old or design new short-term goals with renewed vigor #the quest to reach the story goal continues, but instability abounds #the black moment begins #the characters react to the black moment Story evolution - the end #a pivotal, life-changing event occurs #characters modify short-term goals one last time #the showdown begins #the opposition is vanquished and the conflict ends #the story goal is achieved. #Characters react to the resolution of the plot and the subplots #the relationship black moment is addressed (romance novels only) #Characters revise their life goals #Possible re-emergence of the conflict or opposition Tentative beginning It was closing in towards the end of the school year and as usual the students got to choose where they wanted to go during the recreation days. The school had arranged the schedule so that there was a day off after the recreation day. Either you had could go canoeing for a day and then go home – an option that meant that you had to rent the canoe – or you could go camping for two days completely free of charge. Granted, there wasn’t really anything to do but free is free. Miriam could have gone canoeing – she was actually kind of good at it – but then she would have to do it without her best friend Lilja. The fact that Örjan and his friends probably would be there too was comparably tolerable; especially as she soon noticed that her tent was the larger and more luxurious. Örjan did not have a large luxurious tent. He had an old, patched tent that leaked if there was a light drizzle of rain. They could just barely squeeze three guys into it, and it wasn’t very comfortable. Well, they just had to put up with it. Örjan and Fredrik had been best friends since daycare and they had opposed Miriam for just as long. They hadn’t been very successful, but they still remained friends. Noel was new in their class and once it was clear that Miriam didn’t care for him they had quickly enlisted him. Now the five of them were out in the woods with about half of the rest of their classmates. The nearest building was a rundown old house that was rumoured to be haunted and about a kilometre or two off was a small hut with tourist information for a nearby Viking age burial ground. Miriam decided that she wanted to see the burial ground as soon as she heard about it. Örjan, Fredrik and Noel did not plan to go to the burial ground. They had been aiming for the haunted house and then they got lost. When the two groups stumbled upon each other by the burial ground there was, of course, a fight. Miriam accused the boys of following her and Lilja. When they had argued for a few minutes (Miriam with more screaming, Örjan more insulting) they gave up and decided to ignore each other. Mostly because it started to rain and the tourist information hut was locked. In an attempt to get back faster or at least not make company with the boys, Miriam decided that they should take a different path back to the camp. The path turned out to be an animal trail though, and it tapered out until they were lost. That’s when the ground fell out from under Miriam’s feet. The boys heard the shriek and only hesitated until they heard Lilja cry out as well. Miriam seemed to have landed in some kind of overgrown crevice or shallow cave. Once she had verified that nothing was broken she set out to calm Lilja, who was fretting at the edge of the hole. It was when she was looking for a way up from the hole that she found something strange. External links *All Trolls Are Different These ones are descendants of the Jotun, though the sun-sensitive ones are another specie of trolls descending from dwarves. Some crossbreeding may have occurred, though no one seem inclined to make any kind of investigation. *Arc Number 9 and 3, but 9 especially (9 worlds, for example) *Badass Normal Thjalfi?? *Comedic Sociopathy The old Norse "heroes" had a morbid sense of humor to say the least. *Dark Is Not Evil Dark elves and dwarves *Determined Defeatist prominent concept. Death is completely unavoidable, might as well make a lasting impression on the world. *The End Of The World As We Know It Averted, Ragnarök is, despite popular belief, more of a "reboot" and is more akin to how a comic will start over every fwe years. Adapted for a new time but more or less the same. The kicker this time is the five+four beings that got locked away for a few reboots. Point is, without Ragnarök the world will fall into stagnation. *The Fair Folk Hulder, Tomte and Vittra - these are relatively "modern" species though, that have evolved from elves. *Intangibility Elves *Light Is Not Good "Is there anything good about you people?" *Nordisk mytologi *Norse Mythology *Our Angels Are Different If you ever see a Valkyrie with a harp, rest assured that it's probably a makeshift bow. *Our Dwarves Are All The Same But only dwarf-sized compared to gods. *Our Elves Are Better Though not neccessarily good, regardless of skin color. *Our Giants Are Bigger Jotun, though with plenty of variation. *Proud Warrior Race Valkyrie The others aren't far behind, but she is the most explicit about it. *Valkyries One, riding a wolf. A bloodthirsty murdurous war spirit, unlike the wolf who is practically tame. *Voluntary Shapeshifting Jonuns, who as such cold be any size they wanted (though preferably large and intimidating) Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:World 49